1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disk drives. More particularly, the present invention relates to a disk drive comprising a hub ratchet arm applied to a disk and disengaged through windage generated by the disk rotating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The spindle motor within a disk drive typically employs high accuracy, low noise spindle bearings encased in lubricating and anti-rust oils. During shipping, vibrations may cause the spindle bearings to oscillate in small back and forth motions causing the bearings to push through the lubricating and anti-rust oils until there is metal-on-metal contact. The metal-on-metal contact creates micro spots of fretting corrosion which exacerbates acoustic noise and non-repeatable run-out (NRRO).
There is, therefore, a need for a disk drive which minimizes metal-on-metal contact of the spindle bearings due to vibrations during shipping.